Magic Winx 9th Grade Ninjaix!
by IluvWinxandRandyCunningham
Summary: Bloom goes to Norisville to convince Randessa, the 8th Winx to come back to Alfea.But when Randessa's brother, Randy Cunningham, turns evil, will the Winx be able to save him or will it become permininant?Pairings featured:RandyxBloom.Rated K for mention of someone knocked out and unconcsus.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Winx!9th Grade Ninjaix!

This takes place at:Norisville High.

Chapter 1:The new girl.

Randy's POV:"So class, we have a new student today", I heard say."Her name is Bloom."My sister let out a quiet gasp."Whats wrong, sis?" I asked."I reconize that name and face.", she responded."You sure?" I asked."Yes, im sure."

Bloom's POV:I saw a girl with dark purple hair in the front row, left of her was a boy who looked identical."Well I guess you're bummed to be in school." said the teacher."Well so am I!" the teacher yelled."Please sit in the in the empty desk next to Mister Cunningham please.", he said.I sat were the teacher told me to."Hi", said the boy next to me."Hi", I said was about to say something else when the other girl next to him glared at him when I reconized her.

Randessa's POV:I cant belive he almost said I reconized we get home later, hes gonna payback for what he almost said.


	2. Chapter 2

Magic Winx!9th Grade Ninjaix!

This takes place at:The Cunningham House.

Chapter #2:Everything is not what it seems.

Randessa's POV:After School me and Bloom were practicing our routine for the talent show.I mean, so me and Bloom can win.


	3. Chapter 3

Magic Winx!9th grade ninjaix!

This takes place at:Norisville High.

Chapter #3:Its Friday.

Randy's POV:Its Friday sat next to me in 's class.

Bloom's POV:"Randy, I think I heard a monster.", I said."Well then lets get that monster!" said Randy."Yeah!Lets do this!" said went in the boys room, and I and Randessa went into girls room."Magic Winx!Sirenix!", we was waiting for us."Ready?", he asked."Ready.", we both said."Lets get that monster!", yelled Randessa.

Randessa's POV:Monster fight, as the time it was over the bell rang and school was went into the bathroom and changed into our normal forms and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Winx!9th Grade Ninjaix!

Chapter 4:Everything is DEFINATLY not what it seems!-Part 1 of 3

Randy's POV:"Randy wake up!" yelled a voice."Coming Mom!", I sister was already dressed."When did you wake up?", I asked."6:30.", she said." real for you!", I responed."Now come on Randy, Bloom is coming after lunch.", Said , I felt something evil is burning inside me."Mom, I dont feel so good.", I said."Dont worry, youre sister will help you.", said mom."Ok", I said."Randy, I'll help you.", Randessa Said."Ok.", I we were in my room, I told her I felt something evil burning inside me."OhMyGosh!How did this happen?", she asked."I-I dont know.", I said.I knew I would turn evil any second."Well lay down and let me know if you feel more worse." she said." it.", I I noticed my couthes changeing."Um... Sis?", I asked."Yeah?", she responded."My chouthes are changeing!", I yelled."Get in the bed!Get in the bed!", she she left and locked the door.

Randessa's POV:I heard Randy let out a laugh from behind the evil laugh."Oh no!", I thought."I have to tell Howard and Bloom about this- and fast!", I thought. I texted them and they came over-really fast."What happened?" they asked."Randy told me he felt something evil inside him.", I said."Realy?", said Bloom."Realy.", I said."Well, did he turn evil yet?Cause if he did, thats not good.", asked Bloom."Yeah, he did.",I responded."So where is he?", asked Bloom."I locked him in his room.", I said."Did you lock the door and window or just the door?", asked Bloom."I had to lock the window!?", I , Bloom, and Howard went into Randy's room and saw that he was gone."Why don't we go after him.", I said."But we don't know were he is.", said Bloom.


	5. Chapter 5

Magic Winx!9th Grade Ninjaix!

Chapter #5-Everything is DEFINATLY not what it seems!Part 2 of 3

Randessa's POV:"Oh yes we do!", I said."How do you know?", asked Bloom."My Sirenix powers give me a magic tracking system, which I can use to find him.", I said."Wow.", said Howard."So your tracking system is like Chase's Bionic GPS?", Bloom asked."Sure, excepect it is not bionic and it works differently.", I said."So, is it goona work?", she asked."I'm not sure.", I said."Well lets do this.", she said."He's in the Norisville Forrest.", I said."Are you sure?", she said."Also it said that hes really may need the other Winx to stop him.", I said."Well then lets go to the Transport Tree to go get the other Winx.", she said." can't.", I said."Why not?", she asked."We will get caught, trapped, and my own brother!", I said."Ok.", she said."So tell the Winx to transport here and not to the forrest.", I told her."Ok.", she went in the other room and told the other Winx to come here."You're here!",She said."Yes!We're here!We heard what you the-", said Tecna, but she was cut off by Bloom saying, "You gotta learn this town's lingo.", she told them the town's lingo."Okay so I will continue what I was saying" she said."Juice did this happen?", Tecna asked."I don't know.", Bloom said."But now you have to do what I did-turn yourselves into 14 year old ygirls.", Bloom said."But why?", Tecna asked."So we can get to him easily.", Bloom said."Plus-he dosen't know who you are.", I said."Well, then, lets stop him!", Stella said."Magic Winx!Sirenix!", we yelled and we flew out the window."We can get there faster if we use Zoomix.", I said."We could, but our special Beliveix wings dont work with Sirenix.", Stella said."Think again...", I said."Our Belivieix wings work with Sirenix.", said Stella, agitated."Yes.", I said


	6. Chapter 6

Magic Winx!9th Grade Ninjaix!

Chapter #6:Everything is DEFINATY not what it seems!Part 3 of 3.

Randessa's POV:"Well then lets use Zoomix!", I said."We should.", Said Bloom."Winx Zoomix!", We said.A few seconds later we were in Zoomix." do I use these!?", I said."You'll be flying like usual, just faster.", Said Bloom."Well then lets go.", I flew towards the forest."And next thing you know he has a forcefield around himself.", I said."Well we gotta find a way around it.", Said Bloom."There could be could be a logical way around the forcefield.", Tecna said." should be another way.", I said."Really?", Tecna said." will take too long.", I said." Hes your brother-wait-we could kill him.", Tecna said." lets make some pros and are that the towns hero will be are he could be killed, we could be killed, we all could be killed, the town could be overtaken by him, or well many other things but I can't list them all.", I said."Well are we gonna do it?", Said Aisha."Yes.", I said."I hope nothing bad happens.", I said to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Magic Winx!9th Grade Ninjaix!

Chapter #7:Fighting the evil force

Randessa's POV:" maybe we should think up some ?", I said."Penatrate it?", Said Bloom."Good how can we penatrate it?", I said."Use a Super Sirenix Convergence?", Said Tecna."Isn't a Super Sirenix Convergence dangerous and life-treatining?", Musa said."Yes.", I said." we have 're the all-powerful fairy.", Said Bloom."Lets do this!", I said."Super Sirenix Convergence!", We yelled.A cracking sound was heard."What the juice!?", Said a male was regular, plain old Randy, evil Randy." Howard?* ", I said."We must have left him behind*.", Said Bloom."We don't need him*.", I said."Okay.", Said Bloom."Hes turning around!Hide!", I hid."Must have been just an well.", He said."I wonder why hes doing that.", I said."I don't know.", Said Bloom."Well only thing we know hes as dimwitted as useuall.", I said."Hes not smart?", Said Bloom."Well yeah.", I said."Well he better not find us.", Flora said."I sense fairy magic!", He said."Oh boy.", I said.

Later after a undiscribable fight...

Still Randessa's POV:Randy fell to the floor."Oh no!", Aisha said."We destroyed him!", Said Musa."Well I'm staying here with Bloom to check on him.", I said.

Is Randy really destroyed?Find out in chapter #8!

*=Compleatly Random!Duh!


	8. Chapter 8

Magic Winx!9th Grade Ninjaix!

Chapter #8:I don't remember anything since this morning.

Note:Randy blames himself in this .And yay!Randy's POV!I havn't done it since chapter #4!You missed plain old Randy, didn't you?(No one answers)Didn't you!?

Randy's POV:"Ugh.W-What happened?", I said."Something pretty undiscribable.", Howard said."Howard, its discribable for the Ninja of Norisville's sake!You turned ya were at the house the whole fight!", She said."Wait-what?", I said."Uh... Howard, Randessa, can me and Randy speak in private?", Bloom said."Sure.", Randessa said."What do you want to ta-", I said, but got cut off by Bloom pressing her lips against mine."Wait-why did you just kiss me?", I said."Because this was a very Dark Day in Norisville.", She said."A dark day?What do you mean?", I said."The acting is not funny, Randy.", She said."Shoot.", I said.

Later...

Still Randy's POV:"This is the worst day of my life.I turned against my friends and family, I almost got destroyed, I didn't even know what I was doing, and it could've became permanant!", I said."Look, It's okay Randy, besides, a few years ago, Bloom herself was turned evil by a big jerkface mamed Lord a biggggg jerkface he , wierdly, was triggered by emotions of anger and jelously.", Randessa said."So-you know what its like for that to happen to a person by personal experience?", I asked."No.", She said.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Magic Winx!9th Grade Ninjaix!

Chapter #9:The epiloge.

Randy's POV:"It has been a week since I turned evil, and I still blame myself for this.", I said."Its not your , it sorta is, but not it not the time when you start changeing*.", She said."You mean-.", I said."Don't mention it.", She said."Okay.", I said."Randessa, theres an unknown threat attacking the Magical Dimention.", Said Bloom, running towards took Randessa's hand and ran towards the girls room.

Randessa's POV:"Wait, Bloom, what is this unknown threat?", I asked."I'll explain when we get to Alfea.", She said.

The end!

*=If you're 8 or 9, you know what I'm talking about.I didn't say it because I hate saying it.

Note:Randessa's design and Evil Randy design belong to Tumblr know who you are!


End file.
